<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May I? by FaithfulWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872245">May I?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithfulWarrior/pseuds/FaithfulWarrior'>FaithfulWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gay Panic, Humor, LGBTQ, Maren is a disaster gay around pretty females, Romance, Waltzing, and if Elsa flirts at her it's over, elsamaren, especially Elsa, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithfulWarrior/pseuds/FaithfulWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honeymaren is trying to get up the nerve to tell Elsa how she feels about her, and Anna has a good idea on how the shepherdess might be able to tell if the Snow Queen feels the same way. Said idea involves dancing... but we know how Elsa feels about that. Will she allow Maren a dance? {set almost a year after the events of Frozen 2}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>May I?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpMom1890/gifts">ShrimpMom1890</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>School and life in general is insane right now, but Elsamaren is a great escape from the crazy. I have not given up on my other stories for these two that are in the works, I just had this idea and then when the wonderful shrimpmom1890 sketched a beautiful picture for the idea, I had to see it through. Thank you to shrimp for sketching this and allowing me to use it as the artwork for this one-shot :) Y'all need to check out shrimp's Tumblr for real.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://shrimpmom1890.tumblr.com/post/642590387676004353/faithfulwarrior-og-there-u-go-fam-heres-the">Cover Art by shrimpmom1890</a>
</p><p>"She doesn't bite, you know."</p><p>Honeymaren practically jumped out of her skin as the Queen of Arendelle approached her. She grasped at her heart. "Goodness, Anna, you startled me."</p><p>Anna smirked. "Sorry. Zoned out, huh?"</p><p>Honeymaren swallowed, "Oh…" then nodded.</p><p>Anna stood beside the Northuldran and looked at the area where she had previously been giving her attention to. "I see. It's just it kinda looked like you were trying to get up the nerve to talk to my sister."</p><p>Honeymaren cleared her throat. "What? Your—I… Elsa is a very busy woman."</p><p>"Oh, she's never too busy for you," Anna said with a scoff followed by a chuckle as Maren whipped around to look at her.</p><p>"Wait, what? Really? Did she say that?"</p><p>"Not in those exact words, but, she has told me that you are a 'wonderful human being,' which, mind you, is high praise for Elsa. She doesn't complement people like that unless she means it."</p><p>Honeymaren didn't respond. Instead, she looked back at Elsa, hardly able to believe Anna's words. Elsa glanced up from playing with one of the little Northuldrans and did a double-take when she realized she was being observed.</p><p>Honeymaren looked away. "Fuck, she saw me." The Northuldran clapped her hand over her mouth, remembering that she was in the presence of royalty. "Sorry."</p><p>Anna waved her off, barely refrained from rolling her eyes or face-palming. "Oh my—don't do that! At least wave, you—!"</p><p>Honeymaren glanced up and then looked at Anna. "She's still looking!" she hissed.</p><p>"Honeymaren, wave. at. her."</p><p>The Northuldran looked up, praying that Elsa wouldn't be able to see her flushed neck and face. The Fifth Spirit's head was tilted in confusion at Honeymaren's behavior. "Hi." Honeymaren mouthed with a sheepish, dopy grin.</p><p>This time, Anna did roll her eyes. "Oh, for the love of—"</p><p>Elsa returned the wave with a tender smile of her own, and turned back to the child.</p><p>"You're hopeless."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>Anna sighed. "Honeymaren, she's playing with a kid. Go talk to her!"</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>Anna tossed her arms up. "I don't know, forest-y things? Literally, anything!"</p><p>Honeymaren shook her head at the ground. "No way."</p><p>Anna huffed. "You like her, don't you?"</p><p>Honeymaren's eyes widened. "Who told you? It was Ryder, wasn—"</p><p>Anna stopped her by holding up her hand. "No, Honeymaren, I just have eyes."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Hey." Anna put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I think you and Elsa would be really good for each other. But it's not going anywhere if you don't make a move. Trust me."</p><p>Honeymaren sighed and chanced a look at the Snow Queen. She was throwing a snowball back and forth now with the young Northuldran. Maren found herself admiring her, despite herself. "Huh. She has a good arm."</p><p>Anna scoffed. "She'd have to. She catches me all the time."</p><p>Honeymaren looked at her.</p><p>"Oh, yeah," Anna said, nodding. "She's stronger than she looks." Anna took to smirking at that remark and waggling her eyebrows at Honeymaren.</p><p>Honeymaren scoffed and pushed her away playfully, then grew serious, shaking her head. "She's terrifying."</p><p>Anna barked a laugh. "My sister? Please. She's the least terrifying person in the world."</p><p>Honeymaren huffed. "To you. She's…she's so…confident." Anna scoffed at that, but didn't speak. "And witty and absolutely—" Honeymaren cleared her throat, glancing at Anna. "She's—well…"</p><p>"Beautiful? For goodness' sake you can say it, I'm not gonna punch you. In fact I'd think there was something wrong with you if you said she wasn't."</p><p>Honeymaren sighed and nodded. "She's stunning. Literally. I can't, Anna. I get all tongue tied around her."</p><p>"Oh, come on, you did fine before! When you two were at the fire? And hell, you were the one who suggested she stay here. Which, she heeded, I might add."</p><p>Honeymaren scoffed. "Oh, that had nothing to do with me."</p><p>"Beg to differ," Anna returned. "And anyway, aren't you two, like, best friends now?"</p><p>Honeymaren shrugged. "Well, I had planned out mostly what I'd say... at the fire. And then I was trying to impress her… but now…"</p><p>"Now, what? What's changed? Did she discourage you somehow?"</p><p>Honeymaren gestured vaguely. "No… it isn't that. Well, it is a little. I just don't even know if she likes me, or is attracted to me for that matter. And now that we're closer… it's even harder to not show that I have feelings for her. She's more comfortable around me now… I don't want to disappoint her but she makes me so nervous…"</p><p>Anna pinched the bridge of her nose. "Are you—? Do you not see the way she looks at you?"</p><p>Honeymaren raised her eyebrows. "No…?"</p><p>"Honeymaren, she likes you."</p><p>The Northuldran's heart sped up. "Really? You know for sure?"</p><p>Anna sighed. "I mean… no, not for sure, technically. But I know my sister."</p><p>Honeymaren shook her head. "I don't know, Anna. Elsa deserves the utmost of respect. I can't…flirt with her knowing that she is the Fifth Spirit and might not even think twice about me."</p><p>Anna thought for a moment, then smirked. "Okay. Fine. You don't have to flirt with her. But I know a way you can tell if she likes you."</p><p>Honeymaren quirked an eyebrow, uncertain she trusted the gleam in the redhead's eyes.</p><p>"Do you know how to waltz, Honeymaren?"</p><p>"Do I what?"</p><p>"Waltz. It's an Arendellian form of dance."</p><p>The Northuldran shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't."</p><p>Anna grinned. "Perfect."</p><p>Honeymaren squinted at her. "I'm confused."</p><p>Anna's eyes widened. "Uh-oh, she's coming this way. Don't turn around."</p><p>Honeymaren glanced back and, sure enough, the Fifth Spirit was walking towards them, elegant as always in a practical gown that complement her figure perfectl—</p><p>"I said don't look!"</p><p>Honeymaren looked back at Anna, beet red. "S-sorry."</p><p>Anna huffed. "Okay. This has to be quick."</p><p>"Anna, I don't know—"</p><p>"Shh! Listen. When Elsa gets over here, she's going to wonder why we've been acting so weird. Here's what you're gonna do: tell her that we were talking about customs and dances, and that you'd love if she'd show you how to waltz."</p><p>"Y-y…you want me to…to dance with her?" Honeymaren hated how her voice had squeaked just then.</p><p>"Yes! Elsa never dances with anyone, so if she says yes, that means she likes you."</p><p>"Wha—? No it doesn't!"</p><p>"Yes it does! For Elsa, it does!"</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"You have to!"</p><p>"No I don't."</p><p>"You want to kiss her don't you?!"</p><p>Maren gawked at the audacity of the queen of Arendelle. "Kiss her?!"</p><p>"Oh my, what have I walked into?" Honeymaren's back stiffened at the sound of Elsa's voice. "Who are we kissing?"</p><p>"H-h-hi Elsa." It came out like a stuttering, nervous laugh and it was then that Maren wanted the Earth to swallow her. She blinked as Elsa smirked at her, turning her legs to mush. "O-oh. Well…"</p><p>Anna laughed. "No, no, Elsa. Kisser. Right on the kisser." She made a punching motion. "I was telling Maren here how I knocked out Hans right into the water with one punch." She clapped her hands together and clicked her tongue. "With these guns."</p><p>Anna flexed and Elsa chuckled. Maren was beyond relieved that Anna had gotten her out of that one. As embarrassed as she was, she couldn't help but notice that Elsa was doing that really cute thing where she covers her mouth while she laughs. And then it registered that Anna was gesturing at Elsa with her head and Maren remembered that she had been given a task. The question was, was it really worth the humiliation and possible rejection for a chance to be in the arms of the Snow Queen?</p><p>…</p><p>Yes.</p><p>"Um. Anna and I were just discussing…dancing. Dances," Maren said, clearing her throat. "Arendelle ones, specifically."</p><p>Elsa hummed and nodded, causing Maren's stomach to do back flips. "Well, my sister is certainly the one to talk to about that," she replied. "Anna is an excellent dancer."</p><p>Anna rolled her eyes. "Pfft. So is Elsa, she'd just never admit it."</p><p>Elsa smiled modestly and shook her head.</p><p>Honeymaren knew this was her chance. "Elsa, with respect…" The Snow Queen's gaze shifted back to her and Maren forced her brain to not shut down. "I've seen you create things with your powers, and ice skate for that matter. You seem very fight on your le—" She cleared her throat. "—light on your feet. Graceful. I'm sure your sister must speak the truth."</p><p>Elsa smiled and exhaled a tiny laugh as she began to fiddle with her fingers. And, Maren dared to hope, was that a pinker tint to her cheeks…?</p><p>With bolstered confidence despite her blunder, Honeymaren added, "Would you, maybe, be willing to teach me? Just a little? Anna said that the—" Honeymaren glanced at Anna in momentary panic. "Waltz," Anna mouthed. "Waltz. The waltz…was an easy one. And that maybe you'd be willing to show me it…?"</p><p>Elsa set her measured gaze on her sister. Anna smiled innocently. "Oh, did she?"</p><p>Honeymaren nodded. "Mmhm."</p><p>Elsa sighed. "My sister often forgets the fact that I do not dance."</p><p>Honeymaren smiled nervously in response to Elsa's apologetic one, glancing to her left at Anna for help. Anna shook her head and then inclined it at Elsa and made a motion at Honeymaren to not give up. Honeymaren would not have minded if Bruni set something on fire as a distraction right about now. She hated being reduced to begging…but also…</p><p>Maren swallowed and opened her mouth, then closed it. Nope. Failure. She couldn't beg. "I see." She heard Anna huff.</p><p>"Elsa, I told Maren you wouldn't mind. It's just a waltz. You can waltz with your eyes closed. I'd show her myself, but Kristoff needs me to… do… things…"</p><p>Elsa glared at her. "Anna!"</p><p>"Not that kind of things! Jeez, Elsa."</p><p>Honeymaren couldn't help but snort at Elsa's aghast expression.</p><p>Then Anna made a face and tilted her head. "Well, unless…"</p><p>"ANNA!"</p><p>Anna threw her arms into the air. "Sorry! You started it!"</p><p>Elsa huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh my—yes. Go. Please. I'll show her."</p><p>She winked at Elsa, "Thanks, sis," then gave Maren finger-guns. "Later, Maren."</p><p>Elsa shook her head as Anna trotted off. "Don't…mind her."</p><p>Honeymaren chuckled. "She's the best."</p><p>Neither could seem to decide if eye contact was going to last for longer than a second.</p><p>Honeymaren sighed. "Look, don't worry about the dance. I don't want you to do anything that would make you uncomfortable."</p><p>Elsa shook her head, decided; her Queenly visage returning momentarily. "No, it's all right. I'd love to show you. Come."</p><p>A warm smile later and Honeymaren was following behind her, for how could she resist that smile?</p><p>"Here, this grove should work fine," Elsa said.</p><p>Honeymaren was becoming increasingly more nervous the closer they got to the flat ground beneath a willow tree that Elsa had chosen as their ballroom. She and Elsa had formed a sort of friendship since the lifting of the mist… but she still rarely interacted with her alone. And especially not like this. Although Elsa was very much in control of her powers, she rarely initiated unnecessary physical contact with anyone except her immediate family. Either way, at least they would only be holding hands or linking arms. Something like that.</p><p>Upon arriving at the spot, Elsa turned and regarded her with a measured expression. Honeymaren wasn't sure what it meant, or what exactly the Fifth Spirit was feeling. She prayed that this wasn't a huge mistake.</p><p>Then, Elsa smiled gently and sighed. "Okay. How much experience do you have with dances involving a leader?"</p><p>Honeymaren shook her head, contemplating. "Like a caller? Sure, we have those."</p><p>"No, not a caller. We have those too, but a leader is different."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>Elsa sighed. "Well, a leader is generally the man in a couples dance…"</p><p>Honeymaren was confused and terrified. "C-couple's dance?" What had she gotten herself into?</p><p>"Although it really depends on the type of dance and the couple," she continued.</p><p>Honeymaren nodded. "S-so, a waltz… is a couple's dance?"</p><p>Elsa cleared her throat; it was barely audible. "Yes. Yes, it is nearly always participated in by couples. Or potential couples."</p><p>Honeymaren wished her heart would beat normally. "Got it. How does the song go?"</p><p>Elsa looked confused for a moment. "Oh! No, there's no particular song for this one. It just goes by a beat. So: one-two-three." Elsa demonstrated the steps. "And that's pretty much it just over and over again. You can add in spins and such, but we'll keep it simple for now."</p><p>Honeymaren nodded, attempting the steps right along with her. She had always learned better by doing. If someone only explained it and didn't show her, she'd be lost.</p><p>"There, that's it." Elsa reached out her right hand, and Maren took it, hoping Elsa wouldn't notice that her hands were trembling.</p><p>They were still about an arm's width apart, and Elsa chuckled softly. "You'll have to come closer than that."</p><p>Honeymaren barely managed to breathe a "sorry" as Elsa pulled her gently toward her. And then beautiful blue eyes looked down at her and Maren gave up on breathing at this point. Elsa licked her lips and nodded resolutely, refocusing on the task at hand.</p><p>"Let's just try the steps again," Elsa said.</p><p>They swayed back and forth, Honeymaren whispering "one-two-three" right along with Elsa. Before long, Honeymaren felt Elsa tug gently at her hand, and then they moved in a little type of circle instead of just left and right over and over. They went on this way until Honeymaren felt confident that she could keep up.</p><p>Elsa laughed softly again, the deep timbre sending a shock through Maren. "You catch on fast."</p><p>Honeymaren found herself grinning at the praise, even though she did find the dance to be extremely easy. The only thing that made it remotely difficult was Elsa's presence.</p><p>"Alright, let's try it for real." She took Honeymaren's other hand in her own, causing whatever semblance of calm the Northuldran had previously achieved to fly right out the window.</p><p>Elsa lifted Maren's right hand with her left to the spot around her chin where it should be. "I will lead," she said, "so that means that you will place your left hand on my shoulder."</p><p>Honeymaren swallowed. Elsa was looking at her expectantly, so Maren hesitantly set her hand on the outer part of Elsa's shoulder. After doing as told, she looked up at Elsa to see if she was correct. The blonde giggled lightly and moved her hand up closer to her neck.</p><p>"That's not your shoulder," Honeymaren said, attempting to keep things light.</p><p>Elsa smirked. "My trapezius then."</p><p>Honeymaren laughed. "Your what?"</p><p>Elsa sighed, smiling. "I had a lot of reading time when I was younger. Geometry and anatomy were a few of my favorite areas of study."</p><p>Honeymaren pursed her lips. "I see."</p><p>The banter had helped distract Honeymaren from the fact that her hand was literally resting on Elsa's—Elsa's!—neck… but it wasn't a lasting distraction. At least Elsa also seemed nervous.</p><p>"Now what?" Maren cursed her voice for wavering.</p><p>Now it was Elsa's turn to look hesitant. Her brow creased delicately, and then she met Honeymaren's gaze and the gentle confidence that Honeymaren admired so much had center stage. The shepherdess felt her knees threaten to give out at the tender, almost intimate, look that the Snow Queen was giving her.</p><p>"Now," Elsa said, taking another step closer, "some leaders might place their right hand on your hip." A pale, beautiful hand reached out, but paused. "May I?" she murmured.</p><p>Elsa's eyes were entrancing. Honeymaren couldn't look away but she also could not form words. "You…"</p><p>The Snow Queen's brow rose in polite askance.</p><p>"You—" Glancing away, she laughed and shook her head. "Yes. I'm sorry."</p><p>Elsa ducked into her sightline. "Are you sure?"</p><p>Maren wished she had only resorted to nodding instead of trying to say something. She barely refrained from a grimace. "Yes."</p><p>Her hand was cold. But as the Fifth Spirit lead her through this waltz, Maren realized it was like when she was younger, and she would bury her legs in snow. She remembered being surprised by how warm her legs could be beneath cold snow, and then her mother had explained igloos. It seemed the same with Elsa. Her touch started off cold, but as they danced and she remained, it became soothingly warm.</p><p>Elsa's smile broadened into a near-grin as they slowed. "Excellent," she said.</p><p>She released Maren's hand and plucked, what Maren assumed, was a twig or leaf out of the Northuldran's hair, then briefly threaded a few fingers through the brown locks it had mussed to restore them. Honeymaren stood blinking at the touch, and she thought that Elsa's focused expression directed at fixing her hair was something she was very undeserving of. Maren realized then that she should find lots more things that Elsa could focus on so she could see that adorable face again.</p><p>And then the Snow Queen was looking at her. It wasn't lost on Honeymaren that Elsa had praised her learning ability yet again. "I have an excellent teacher," she offered with a smile.</p><p>Elsa scoffed lightly and was the one to look away this time. Honeymaren tried not to look too triumphant at the hint of red on pale ears.</p><p>"Well, then I mustn't neglect to teach you the rest."</p><p>Honeymaren marveled at Elsa's confidence as she smirked and placed her hand back on her hip, stepping somehow closer. The shepherdess was filled with an even greater awareness of the Snow Queen as they were now practically cheek-to-cheek.</p><p>"Some leaders might instead place their hand on the small of your back," Elsa said softly.</p><p>Honeymaren hoped that Elsa didn't see her shiver in response to cold breath that wisped over her ear. It was maddening. Her scent was intoxicating and how were they this close? When did this happen? Elsa had to know what she was doing… Honeymaren hoped she knew what she was doing—</p><p>"May I?"</p><p>Honeymaren swallowed. That time Elsa had whispered it in her ear and the Northuldran could only nod, hopefully not too eager…</p><p>A cold hand trailed not too slowly, not too quickly, up Honeymaren's spine to rest on her back. Honeymaren almost whimpered. She didn't, but she did make a nearly imperceptible strangled noise in her throat.</p><p>Apparently, it wasn't imperceptible. Elsa glanced at her in concern and Maren felt the hand on her back retreat. "Is something wrong?" she asked.</p><p>Honeymaren shook her head, begging her voice to work when she attempted to speak. "N-no. I-just…your hands are cold."</p><p>Elsa retreated fully. "Oh! I-I'm sorry, they—"</p><p>Honeymaren's heart hurt as she watched Elsa fold her hands protectively away and before she knew exactly what she was doing she reached out and grasped them. "No, no, I…" Honeymaren quickly let go; it wasn't respectful to just grab her hands like that. "I don't mind. I like dancing with you."</p><p>That definitely made Elsa blush and Honeymaren couldn't help but smile at how utterly adorable she was.</p><p>"Oh," she replied intelligently. Honeymaren reached out for her hand again. Elsa took it and allowed Honeymaren to pull her closer. "You do?" she asked.</p><p>Honeymaren nodded, admittedly blushing herself.</p><p>"Very well, then," she said, grinning as they returned to their prior position and she led them both into a lovely waltz. She even hummed along to a tune for them to dance to and Honeymaren would swear she was in a dream as Elsa pulled back and spun her. They giggled as she faltered, and Honeymaren had to ask: "Elsa, why on Earth did you say you don't dance? You're wonderful!"</p><p>They had slowed to the point of merely swaying now as Elsa smiled demurely at her question. "Well, not many suitors wanted to be in the arms of the Ice Queen."</p><p>Honeymaren's eyebrows bobbed in disbelief. "Whyever not?"</p><p>She asked it as thought it was the most dumbfounding thing that anyone wouldn't want to dance with Elsa, which, it was, but then the Snow Queen shot her a look of surprise, with a slyness tugging at her expression. Honeymaren's stomach did flips as she struggled to maintain decent eye contact.</p><p>"It's just that… I couldn't imagine anyone not…" she cleared her throat. "Besides being amazing in literally every way, you… you're very…"</p><p>Elsa smirked. "What?"</p><p>Honeymaren almost coughed her throat was so dry. "Ha, well… you…" She swallowed. "You're… you must know that—"</p><p>Elsa pulled her closer so that their torsos were practically touching. And then—Maren could hardly believe—she felt Elsa gently, almost imperceptivity, nuzzle her temple against the Northuldran's. At this point Maren was actively trying not to pass out. She couldn't breathe. Was this real?</p><p>She felt Elsa smile. "Take your time."</p><p>There was a lilt in her tone and Maren frowned. "You're teasing me," she breathed.</p><p>"Never," Elsa assured.</p><p>"You are!"</p><p>Elsa withdrew enough to look down at her. "Maybe a little."</p><p>This time, when Elsa's presence returned, Maren's breath hitched as the Snow Queen leaned into her, nose just above Maren's ear. After Maren could no longer hold her breath at the fact that she was currently resting her cheek against the Elsa's jaw line, she allowed herself to sigh and relax into the alluring chill of her skin. She let herself be lead through a slow waltz… in fact, she wasn't sure it even was a waltz anymore… All she knew was that Elsa was humming again, and she was in her arms, and she knew that this moment between them was going to change everything. It terrified her, but for now at least, she was willing to let things unfold. How could she not be?</p><p>"Maren."</p><p>Her eyes shot open. "Yes?"</p><p>"You're avoiding the question, and I will forever wonder what you were going to say if you don't say it. You can't leave me in suspense like this! What?"</p><p>"Oh. It's just that I-I can't…fathom how everyone at a whole ball wouldn't want to dance with you."</p><p>Elsa pulled back to look at her. She was smiling so beautifully… Honeymaren was mesmerized by her gaze. "Cold hands," she said, releasing Honeymaren's and instead trailing a pale hand gently down her cheek. "Remember?"</p><p>Honeymaren leaned into her touch. Her brain was completely foggy and she wasn't even sure what was happening anymore. "But Elsa, you're breathtaking."</p><p>Honeymaren would swear that her heart stopped just then. She hadn't meant to say that.</p><p>Elsa blinked. "Y-you think I'm…breathtaking…?"</p><p>Honeymaren shook her head. "You are."</p><p>Elsa smiled, Honeymaren would dare say, bashfully. "You're kind… and an incorrigible flirt—"</p><p>Maren frowned. "I mean it. Elsa, you… you literally take my breath away. Sometimes I cannot…" she laughed nervously, "breathe around you…" Maren looked up. "I'm an incorrigible flirt?!"</p><p>Elsa was clearly blushing now, but she smirked at Honeymaren and it was so entirely gorgeous and alluring that Maren barely stopped herself from kissing her.</p><p>"Is that why you've been avoiding me then?" Elsa asked. "My… roguish good looks?"</p><p>Maren smiled, "I haven't been avoiding you. I would never," then glanced away, guilty. "But perhaps… a little."</p><p>Elsa hummed thoughtfully. The sound sent butterflies racing through Maren's stomach and she wished the Snow Queen would quit doing that.</p><p>"You know, there was a time when the reason I chose not to dance was strictly due to fear of my powers. However, I kept up the habit of refusing dances not because of that reputation or my cold hands or anything like that…"</p><p>Maren listened, trying to bolster her confidence while Elsa related her story even as she felt the Fifth Spirit's hand on her back become an arm around her like a hug as they continued to dance. She realized that snow had begun to fall, coating the willow branches around them with large fluffy snowflakes. A gentle, chilled breeze was blowing as well. It mussed Elsa's hair slightly and Maren thought for what must've been the hundredth time that year that Elsa was a siren sent by the spirits to torment her.</p><p>"Really," Elsa continued, "it was because I hadn't found the right partner."</p><p>Maren felt her eyes widen at Elsa's implication. The Snow Queen was looking at branches or patches of grass now, not meeting Maren's gaze.</p><p>"I didn't want to dance with men who wanted me simply for my position or powers or-or my body..." Elsa looked up then, suddenly. "No, no… don't worry. I was never hurt, just… too many bad experiences to purposefully choose to dance with suitors ever again."</p><p>Honeymaren hadn't realized how angrily she had tensed until Elsa had reassured her. But her ears burned. "I—" the warrior began, then huffed.</p><p>Elsa smiled in that tender, comforting way and it calmed Maren's temper somewhat. Still, that wasn't something Maren could quickly dismiss. She was a natural protector and the thought of someone ever taking advantage of Elsa in any way, large or small, was infuriating. She knew that the Fifth Spirit could protect herself, but it didn't matter.</p><p>"Honeymaren." Maren glanced up at her and sighed. Elsa cupped her cheek with her left hand and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Look at me."</p><p>Honeymaren looked up. Immediately.</p><p>"This wasn't my intent upon telling you this," Elsa said.</p><p>Maren nodded, and Elsa seemed to sense that her anger had subsided. Still, the Snow Queen did not re-take the Northuldran's hand. Maren hesitantly set her right hand on Elsa's hip. She heard her inhale and saw her eyes briefly flick to other parts of Maren's face.</p><p>Honeymaren barely managed to clear her throat. Elsa was giving her a look, and she did not know how to handle it, or if she even could… "What was your intent?" she whispered.</p><p>A sharp breeze ruffled Elsa's hair again as she held Maren's gaze. "I have never wanted to be in someone's arms as badly as I want to be in yours."</p><p>Maren shivered. "Elsa…"</p><p>The Fifth Spirit caressed Maren's jaw line, dangerously close to her lips. "And I have never wanted to kiss someone as badly as I want to kiss you…" She looked down for a brief moment, visibly nervous; Maren could feel the hand on her cheek trembling. Then she looked up. "May I?"</p><p>Honeymaren nodded while already leaning in, the hand on Elsa's hip wrapping around her waist. Elsa met her halfway and as their lips touched all of the contained butterflies in Maren's stomach flew everywhere. Her senses were overwhelmed by Elsa. Her taste, her smell, her touch… Their kisses were soft at first, and cold. Elsa's lips were enticingly cold to Maren. But as they pulled each other closer Elsa's temperature became even more alluring. It was both freezing cold and practically ablaze with heat… like a hot spring in the middle of an icy, cold winter. Maren's hand wandered across Elsa's back and waist, the duality of this sensation too much to ignore.</p><p>Elsa whimpered against Maren's mouth as calloused hands found a diamond of exposed skin on her back. Before the Northuldran could process what was going on, her back made contact with the trunk of the willow tree. The Snow Queen's hands wandered over Maren's shoulders and down her torso, narrowly avoiding her chest. Maren pulled back, struggling to heave in a breath as Elsa continued to explore her waist and kiss along Maren's jaw in the absence of her lips.</p><p>The Northuldran tangled her fingers in platinum tresses and captured the Fifth Spirit's lips once more. Elsa moaned against her lips, exhaling cold air that made Maren shiver and that sound… music to her ears and it was all so much as she let her hands travel Elsa's figure… pull her into herself by her hips—her hips!...</p><p>Elsa wrapped her arms around Maren's neck and deepened the kiss, and Maren had two thoughts: either she was going to actually faint, or she was going to pin Elsa against this tree and worship her beauty properly.</p><p>Properly...</p><p>Honeymaren pulled back, resting her forehead on Elsa's. "Elsa, w-we should stop. I'm… I don't want to do anything w-we'd regret. Not here not—" she panted, glancing at their surroundings, far too close to the village.</p><p>Elsa nodded, her own chest heaving in an attempt at oxygen. "You're right. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be." Maren shut her eyes, grinning like a fool. "I can't believe that just happened." Elsa chuckled in that way that made Maren… feel things. She huffed and frowned at that ridiculously gorgeous smirk. "You have got to stop that."</p><p>Elsa frowned back, genuinely confused. "Stop what?"</p><p>Maren hesitated, waving her arm vaguely. "…just…that."</p><p>Elsa looked down and back up at her. "You just gestured to all of me."</p><p>Maren sighed. "Exactly…"</p><p>Elsa's smirk was back as she pressed Maren against the tree. "What? But I thought you liked all of me, Honey…" she whispered against her mouth before capturing her lips again in a slow, very sensual kiss.</p><p>The shepherdess whimpered in annoyance, blushing at the nickname and kiss. She turned her head and pushed the Fifth Spirit back. "Elsa, I am trying very hard right now. I need you to work with me here, Snowflake."</p><p>Elsa giggled and buried her face in Honeymaren's neck. "You called me 'Snowflake.'"</p><p>Honeymaren grinned. "You called me 'Honey.'"</p><p>Elsa looked up. Her happy grin made Maren's heart flutter. "I did." Then the Fifth Spirit pulled away slightly. "And I do apologize. I don't mean to… weaken your resolve," Maren shot her a look and she giggled, "but I would love just one more dance, if you would permit."</p><p>Maren smirked and pressed Elsa's hand to her lips, all the while maintaining flirtatious eye contact. "Of course, my queen," she purred.</p><p>Elsa hummed at the contact. "You lead this time."</p><p>Honeymaren gladly obeyed, smiling into Elsa's cheek as she pulled her closer and shifted their hands so they intertwined. The string of tension that had been building between them had finally been cut, and although Maren would admit it was still intimidating to be around someone as incredible as Elsa, she was ecstatic that she no longer had to hide her feelings from the Fifth Spirit. She heard Elsa sigh and Maren felt as though she would burst with happiness. The shepherdess somehow managed to lead them through another waltz, despite the fact that she was still shaky and felt like her legs would give out at any moment. As Elsa's humming slowed and their dance along with it, Maren couldn't help but place a slow kiss on the Snow Queen's jaw line, smirking as Elsa's breath hitched.</p><p>"You have a gorgeous voice, you know," the Northuldran said.</p><p>Elsa's expression turned shy. "You're a flirt."</p><p>"I mean it—" A raindrop fell on Honeymaren's forehead and rolled down her nose. She looked up and noticed that the icicles on the willow branches were melting. They had been for a while, she realized, vaguely remembering hearing the drops around them.</p><p>Honeymaren smirked. "Are you doing that?"</p><p>Elsa looked down and turned very red.</p><p>Maren chuckled. "Awwww."</p><p>Elsa frowned. "Shut up," she grumbled.</p><p>"Did I make you melt, Snowflake?" Maren teased, pulling her closer.</p><p>Elsa giggled bashfully, wrapping her arms around Maren's neck. "Oh, you've been making me melt since day one."</p><p>Maren's eyebrows bobbed. "Have I, now?"</p><p>Elsa seemed to get a surge in confidence based off of her change in expression. Maren's heart skipped at the look she was getting as the Snow Queen leaned in. "You've seemed pretty melty yourself."</p><p>Maren felt herself crumble under Elsa's kiss. Cold hands played with the hair at the nape of Maren's neck, and the brunette's hands wandered over Elsa's hips as their kiss deepened slightly. Another melted icicle dropped onto Honeymaren's head and the two parted for breath in a smiling daze.</p><p>Honeymaren had never felt more content as they swayed together under the willow tree, water droplets falling all around them blown by a casual breeze. The shepherdess tipped her head forward to rest on Elsa's brow, blushing as she felt Elsa caress her shoulder affectionately.</p><p>This had to be a dream.</p><p>"OH MY GOSH!"</p><p>The woman started and looked up to see Anna staring at them in shock. She glanced downward and then pointed where she was looking, then at Honeymaren. The brunette looked down and realized that Anna had pointed at her hand resting on Elsa's hip… well, resting on the royal assets at this point. Honeymaren tried not to get distracted at that realization—when had that happened!?—or by how incredible the royal assets were. Honeymaren quickly moved her hand away and then Elsa seemed to snap out of her surprise at Anna's presence so that the two of them stepped back from each other completely.</p><p>"WERE YOU TWO JUST MAKING OU—?"</p><p>Elsa face-palmed. "ANNA!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And there it is :) I'm honestly really happy with how this turned out. You can't tell me that Elsa isn't a sucker for Honeymaren. You knowww Honey would get her to dance at some point.</p><p>And again, kudos to shrimpmom1890 for being a badass at writing and for sketching these two dancin' :)</p><p>As always, feedback is very much appreciated, and feel free to send Elsamaren one-shot prompts</p><p>FW</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>